Hitherto, a service was performed that monitors a system operating at a user side, and when an abnormality occurring in the system has been detected, notifies a systems administrator, or the like, at the user side that the abnormality has occurred. A method of analyzing generation states in an event log generated by the system and contents of the event log exists as a method to detect an abnormally occurring in the system. Then, when an abnormality has been detected in the system, the cause of the abnormality is deduced based on information such as the system configuration or performance.